


Kinky

by 4shiki4



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4shiki4/pseuds/4shiki4





	Kinky

Warning:  
*Lady Loki/Thor  
*所以是GB  
*拳交  
*脑子穿孔产物别认真^q^

Thor可以发誓，他最疯狂的性幻想都比不上眼前的情境——尽管，他可以断言这样的事情对于他那古怪的弟弟来说什么都算不上，考虑到Loki一直在用各种令Thor惊奇无比的花样为他们的性爱增添趣味。  
如果和自己的兄弟——好吧，他们身上是流着不同的血，但至少在名义上Thor还是Loki的兄长——做爱还不够刺激的话。  
Thor闭上眼，默数三秒，再度睁眼时他的弟弟仍旧抱着手臂对他冷笑——也许他应该称现在的Loki为妹妹，Thor漫不经心地想，努力让自己的视线不要游移到那具苗条躯体的丰满胸部上。  
不知为何，Loki选择了Sif作为自己构筑女性形象时的参考。一袭紧身的绿色长裙勾勒出他妹妹傲人的身材，Thor不自觉地屏住了呼吸。  
他想他终于明白了为什么拳头很硬的Sif从来就不缺追求者，毕竟，跟长久以来只意识到了Sif是多么热衷于跟他争抢食物和战功的Thor不同，仙宫还是有很知道自己的眼睛该往哪儿放的人。  
“你在搞什么鬼，Loki？”Thor听到自己压低声音问道。  
“我以为你会喜欢？”Loki眯起眼睛，嘴角挑起一个嘲弄的弧度，“看来结果并不如我预料的那样，真教人遗憾。”  
即使披着Sif的外皮，Loki也还是Loki，Thor带着几分放心地想。  
不管怎么说，Sif绝不会有那样邪恶的笑容。

***  
Thor发现他真的很难拒绝Loki的要求，尤其是当他的弟弟，好吧，妹妹，用那双翡翠绿的眼眸一眨不眨地凝视着他时。  
“Thor，”Loki放柔了声线恳求道，“为我分开你的腿。让我操你。”  
已经应妹妹的要求脱去了全身的衣物，赤裸地躺到床上的Thor在妹妹执拗的目光下移开了视线，他的性器开始不受控制地抬头。察觉到Thor身体变化的Loki微微眯起眼，在内心愉悦地笑出声来。俯撑在Thor头两侧的她又重复了一遍，这一次在声音中混入了央求的色彩：“Thor，让我操你。”  
从Loki过分的要求带来的震惊中恢复过来的Thor好不容易才取回言语的能力：“但……但你现在是个女人，弟弟，我是说，Loki，对现在的你来说这显然不太可能——”  
邪神不以为然地打断了Thor，改用单手撑住自己，用空出的右手握住Thor半勃起的性器，懒洋洋地撸动：“这具身体确实没有能干得你除了尖叫什么都没法想的阴茎，但我相信我的拳头也能操得你很爽，Thor。”Loki顿了顿，用指尖戳弄着Thor的马眼，因雷神压抑的喘息声而满足地勾起嘴角，“说到底，我的兄弟，如果不是你以男性姿态的我手臂太粗为由拒绝了我拳交的要求，我也不必这么麻烦地变成女体。”  
该死的，他可看不出Loki会觉得变成女体是件麻烦的事。然而在Thor能开口反驳之前，Loki的手已经下滑到他性器的根部，轻柔地揪住一小撮耻毛玩弄。  
“Loki！”Thor伸出手，握住Loki纤细的手腕，试图制止邪神进一步的行为。受到阻碍的Loki不快地揪紧绕在手指上的金色毛发，对着因私密部位传来的痛楚而皱起眉的兄长命令道：“现在，为我分开你的腿，Thor。”  
Thor当然不会像个未经情事的羞涩少女那样把自己的腿夹得更紧，但他也没有像Loki希望的那样分开双腿，而是用眼神表达了无声的拒绝。  
Loki压低身体，刻意地用自己高耸的胸部摩擦Thor逐渐变硬的乳头，在近到几乎是鼻尖贴鼻尖的距离对雷神嘶声低语道：“让我占有你……Thor。”  
Thor剧烈地颤抖了一下，他能通过妹妹那双碧绿的眼睛看到一脸难以置信神色的

自己。Loki在久未等到兄长回应的情况下  
咬住下唇，水汽在绿得惊人的眼眸中积蓄起来——噢活见鬼！  
Loki的眼泪当然不是什么稀罕之物，随便找一个Asgard人都能说出至少五个邪神落泪的场合，这也让Loki的泪水对大多数人失去了效用。  
然而Thor永远不在这个范畴之内。  
就算明知弟弟的眼泪有一大半都是装出来的，Thor也还是会抡起锤子狠狠教训一下胆敢“欺负”Loki的家伙又或是达成弟弟一切任性的要求（当然了，诸如毁灭地球之类的疯狂要求不在讨论范围内，那可是原则问题，Thor在内心补充道）。眼见他变成了妹妹的弟弟又要落泪——他完全不觉得这有什么好哭的。老实说，他觉得Loki的心思难以揣测已经很久了——Thor自暴自弃地叹息，照Loki命令的那样打开双腿。  
迅速转换表情的Loki得意洋洋地笑起来，放开被拉扯得绷直了的金色毛发，直起身，跪到Thor分开的腿间，修长的手指以一种堪称折磨的缓慢速度抚过雷神的大腿内侧，灵巧地对鼓胀的囊袋施以爱抚，Thor的呼吸随着邪神的动作变得愈发粗重，当Loki的手貌似无意地滑过他的会阴部时，雷神发出了一声压抑的喘息。  
像之前的每一次那样，Loki的手指抵在Thor的入口处轻柔地打转，仿佛要抚平后穴的褶皱一般。女性形态的Loki的手指较之男体来得更为纤细，尽管爱抚的手法是Thor所熟悉的，他还是莫名地产生了一种仿佛是在被另一个人干的感觉。  
即便在Loki的手指顶进他的甬道，熟练地找到Thor的敏感点时，那种感觉还是没有消失。毕竟，反复戳刺着他前列腺的手指实在太细，骨节太小，这让Thor习惯了弟弟手指入侵的内壁痉挛着绞住现在是妹妹的Loki的手指。  
“看看你自己，Thor。你是从什么时候开始变得这么贪婪？”Loki戏谑地加重了按压兄长敏感点的力道，在Thor难耐地呻吟起来的同时挤进第四根手指。“不过没关系，即使你是这样的贪得无厌——”说着她把小指也插进雷神的体内，沉醉于从兄长唇间泄露出的那声痛苦的闷哼，“我也会满足你，永远。”  
“放松，Thor，手臂跟阴茎的区别没有你想象中的那么大。”Loki柔声诱哄道，“你只要吞下前端最大的部分，剩下的就简单了。来吧，我的兄弟，最开始只是拳头，我会等到你习惯了之后再用手臂操你的。我保证。”  
说的就好像他的保证值钱一样！  
天知道Thor小时候被Loki用所谓的保证骗过多少次，那个混蛋可以在说完“我不会吃你的金苹果的，Thor，我保证不吃。”之后转身就把Frigg作为奖励给Thor的苹果吃到连核都不剩，该死的！  
Thor明智地选择了腹诽而不是直接把自己的想法说出来，毕竟他清楚地明白，在这种时候多说一个字或者说错一个字的结果都是他的屁股会遭殃——Thor可不想拿自己的屁股来逞能。  
Loki试探性地把拳头往Thor的甬道里顶得更深，撑开湿热的肠壁，在拳头被肉壁包裹住的同时立刻缩回手，只留下Thor仿佛有自己意识一般的甬道饥渴地蠕动着。  
“我真好奇为什么你会对拳交有那么大的抵触，”邪神拖长腔调说道，“显然，即使是拳交的准备工作也让你十分享受。你的这里已经开始催促我快点把手臂全插进去了，Thor，真遗憾你自己看不到这番美景……也许下次我该在有镜子的地方干你。”  
“闭上你的嘴，Loki！”Thor低吼，整张脸因耻辱而涨得通红。  
故意曲解了兄长意思的Loki装模作样地皱起眉毛，做出一副无奈的表情：“你还是老样子的没有耐心，Thor，我本想等你做好充分的准备再用手臂干你的……既然你等不及了，那我就如你所愿。”  
操，他就知道！Loki见鬼的就是有那么多能把自己的行为正当化的借口！  
在Thor能叫骂出声之前，Loki用左手掐住他大腿内侧，粗暴地把拳头和半截小臂捅进雷神体内。  
剧烈的疼痛占据了Thor的脑海，他的眼前一片血红，雷神觉得自己简直就要被妹妹的手臂从最隐秘的地方生生撕裂。该死的，Loki居然还问他为什么抵触拳交，阴茎他妈的至少没有这么多骨头！  
邪神欣赏着Thor痛苦得整张脸都皱了起来的模样，那双绿宝石般的眼眸中满溢着残忍的快意，那副得意洋洋的嘴脸让Thor恨不得狠狠揍Loki一顿——等邪神变回男人之后。  
没有给兄长喘息的时间，Loki快速抽动起手臂，用另一种方式占有他的兄长。而被巨大的痛楚所攫住的Thor只能随着妹妹的动作发出破碎的呻吟。

***  
Thor不知道这样畸形的性爱持续了多久，当痛感渐渐麻木之后，取而代之涌上来的是快感的浪潮，而Loki最终也没忘记用左手照料一下他曾因疼痛而一度萎靡的性器。  
就在雷神迷糊地想着Loki用拳头操了他那么久，她那细瘦的手臂竟然还没觉得酸痛是多么的不可思议之际，邪神再一次地把手臂插进Thor的最深处，就像Loki每次要内射时的阴茎那样长久地停留在他体内，同时用左手带着几分急切地套弄Thor的阴茎，让他低吼着释放出来。  
Loki的手臂退了出去。在伴随高潮而来的朦胧中，Thor隐约听到了妹妹的轻笑声。  
“还远没到结束的时候，Thor。”  
然后他感觉到有什么冰凉而尖锐的东西贴上了他方才被撑开到极限的后穴，在入口处试探性地戳刺着。Thor抓紧床单，发出掺杂着苦痛和愉悦的呻吟。  
END


End file.
